This invention relates to hair rollers and, more particularly, to an improved form of cylindrically shaped hair roller which may be stored flat.
The use of rollers for the styling and setting of hair is well known. In one arrangement, a hair roller body, which is generally cylindrically shaped is provided and a person's hair is wound about and secured to the roller body. The hair thus formed on the roller body can be warmed to enhance setting. Alternatively, the hair remains wound about the roller body for an extended period of time to achieve setting under ambient air conditions.
An improved form of hair roller of this type comprises first and second generally planar shaped hinge coupled roller members. A hair roller of this type is disclosed in copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 741,611 which is filed concurrently herewith and is assigned to the assignee of this invention. In one particular arrangement of this type, longitudinally extending edges of one of the roller members are hinge coupled to a surface of the other member and the members are secured in a cylindrically shaped configuration by a fastener means. Hinge coupling of both edges of one roller member to a surface of the other roller member requires that one roller member be relatively more narrow in width than the other member. This need to provide two roller members of relatively different sizes increases the cost of the hair roller in terms of production and inventory relative to the cost of a hair roller having roller members of the same general size.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved hair roller of the type described having roller members of substantially the same dimensions.